Austin & Ally on the Argo II
by maddiegirl56
Summary: When Leo needs some new headphones, the seven (along with Nico, of course) stop in Miami. What happens when they meet our friends from Austin & Ally and find out that some of them, if not all, are demigods? Will the Percy Jackson crew help them to survive in this crazy new world of gods and monsters, or will they leave them to fend for themselves and head to Greece?


**Hey, guys! So, I met a friend on Instagram and she's super cool and we started Kiking each other. (As in, on the app, not in real life. You don't kick your friends and kick is spelled different than Kik.) Anywhoozles, so we both are in love with A&A and PJO. So, we thought LET'S COWRITE A FANFIC! So here we are! We're gonna switch off writing each chapter but it'll obviously all be on this story. So, at this point idk if she wants her name out there for the world or not, so I'm gonna say my friend for now. My friend wrote this chapter guys and it's super cool and we're both really excited for this story! Oh, and we don't own anything. Except computers. We each own one of those. Now, READ ON!**

* * *

The seven and Nico are all sitting on the main deck of the Argo II, having a picnic. Nico had come back from his trip to deliver the Athena Parthenos with Reyna and Coach Hedge. Coach Hedge had stayed in Camp Half Blood with his nymph girlfriend, Mellie, who was expecting a child soon. Reyna had gone back to Camp Jupiter.

"I think we should visit Miami. It's just, like, 10 minutes away from our actual position. Plus, I really need some new headphones," Leo says.

He would never admit it, but he misses Calypso. He had fallen on her island a few months ago and had promised to return for her. He had sworn on the river Styx. He hasn't even told his friends he even visited her. He'd said he was just on a random deserted island and that he had made a boat. Everyone had seemed to buy it. He'd been tempted to tell Jason, but he didn't know how.

So to pass the time mourning for her, he listens to all kinds of sad songs on his iPod. But last week, while listening to a dose of Christina Perri, Frank had appeared as a bull, and pushed him off the boat and into the water. He had thrown his iPod just in time, but his headphones had fallen with him. Apparently a monster was about to attack Leo and Frank had actually saved him.

"I'm sorry, man," Frank had said, looking down.

"No, it's okay! You saved me," Leo responded.

"I think a little vacation sounds nice," Piper says, shaking Leo out of the memory.

"Yeah, I've never been to Miami," agrees Hazel. Everyone nods in agreement, even Nico.

"It's decided, we're going to Miami!" Percy announces. Leo sets the ship on course and they get to the sunny coast of Miami in no time.

"Wow! It's so different from the beach in Italy!" Piper exclaims.

They set the boat on the coast and get down onto the beach. They had all changed into summer clothes: shorts, short sleeved shirts, sundresses, hats and even glasses. They can see the city.

"There's a mall nearby," Annabeth announces, looking at a map they'd printed on the boat. She's wearing an orange sundress, sandals, a big straw hat, and huge blue sunglasses. Her curly blonde hair shines in the sunlight.

"Let's go!" Jason exclaims. He's wearing some Bermudas with bolts printed on them (Piper had given them to him for his birthday) and a green shirt.

Nico seems happy in a way. He is wearing black shorts and a black shirt with the picture of a sneering skull, but he didn't seem as pale as usual. _That boy needs sunshine more often_, Annabeth thinks.

They arrive at the mall, which is huge. They get to a directory.

"There're all kinds of clothing shops!" Piper says happily. Her flowery red dress moves with the gentle warm breeze of Miami. She's glad they came here. Maybe she, Annabeth and Hazel would be able to shop like normal teenagers for a change.

"There's a music shop right next to a beach club, it's called Sonic Boom. Let's go there." Leo said. He adjusted his tool belt, which he had refused to leave in the boat.

Nobody argued. Ever since he came back from his flying journey, courtesy of Khione, everyone had noticed he had changed. He didn't joke a lot anymore, nor seemed happy as usual. He'd said he had arrived in a deserted island and made a boat back, but they suspected something. Especially Jason, who knows him very well.

Shortly they get to a big shop with giant red letters that read 'Sonic Boom'. Inside they can see all kinds of instruments, from guitars to pianos to trumpets.

They enter the store and Leo walks to the counter in the center of the shop while the others sit on some red couches on the side and eye the magazines. There's nobody there.

"Helloooo? Someone to help me here?" Leo asks. Something he never had was patience. Except when it comes to building stuff. "Anybody?" he shouts.

"Sorry!" a female voice shouts from upstairs. He looks up and sees a girl around his age walk out from a room and get downstairs to him. She has ombré, brunette, curly hair and big brown eyes. She's wearing a short pink dress with a black jacket on top and heels. Leo found her really pretty.

Now, understand poor Leo. He misses Calypso a lot. He's desperate for a distraction, and at this moment, that pretty girl is one.

"Sorry, business. Welcome to Sonic Boom, what can I help you with?" she says with a bright smile.

"I was, you know, looking for headphones. I need them to, um, watch football games on my phone. Yeah." See? He's _that_ desperate.

"Awesome! We have lots of options here," she says getting some boxes out.

"I'm Leo, by the way. You are?" he asks.

"Ally," she replies.

"Do you work here or...?" he begins.

"Of course I work here, why would I be helping you out otherwise?" she asks with a giggle. Leo hears a snicker behind him. It's Jason. He obviously saw Leo trying to hit on Ally and saw how pathetic he was. Leo shoots him a mean look and turns back to Ally.

"Ha-ha, true, sorry," he says.

"Stop flirting and get the dang headphones!" Jason shouts. Both Ally and Leo blush.

They hear footsteps and a boy approaches Ally behind the counter. He is blonde, tall, strong, and very handsome. He is wearing a long sleeved blue shirt and jeans.

"Flirting?" The guy asks.

"Austin, it's okay. He's just a customer." Ally says, blushing harder.

Piper turns around at the mention of his name. It's him. Austin Moon! Her favorite singer ever! She'd been a fan since 'A Billion Hits' and followed him ever since!

"HOLY HERA, YOU'RE AUSTIN MOON!" she screams, running over to the counter. "OH MY GODS OH MY GODS OH MY GODS IT'S YOU!" She screeches while jumping. Jason grunts loudly.

"Pipes, do you know this blondie?" At this Austin gives Jason a look.

"OH MY FREAKING GODS DO I KNOW HIM! HE'S MY FAVORITE SINGER EVER! I MEAN, HE'S HOTTER THAN YOU!'" Piper gasps, bringing her hands to her mouth. "I didn't say that..." she says. This is the last straw for Jason.

"So you wanna hook up with my girl, Moon Boy?" he says.

"Jason," Piper tries, but Jason's now face to face with Austin. Austin is scared. While he's pretty strong himself, Jason is bigger and looks stronger.

"Hey, man, I-" He begins. Jason raises his fist to punch him, but Ally steps between them.

"Hey, no touching my blondie." She says. Now it's Austin's turn to blush and smile at this.

Piper screeches again. "FREAKING HEPHEASTUS YOU'RE ALLY DAWSON! NO WAY!" she says.

After spending so much time stalking Austin while on the Argo II, it isn't hard for her to know Austin's songwriter, too. She starts to scream and jump all over again. The seven, Nico, Austin, and Ally watch in confusion as she does this.

Hearing the screaming, two more people come down the stairs. A girl who was short, a little chubby and that had black curly hair. She has a bright pink shirt that says 'DIVA' in lime green letters. There's also a boy, who is very tall, slim, and redheaded. He's wearing a purple shirt with a sun at one side and at the bottom a cartoon of a chicken with sunglasses taking the sun. It says 'Roasted Chicken'. He has a long sleeved lime green shirt below the chicken shirt. He also has crazy red and green pants. They just stand there, watching the show.

Piper takes deep breaths and tries to calm down.

"I'm sorry, I swear I'm not usually like this. Gods."

"I don't know man, but crazy Piper is kinda hot," Leo suggests, and gets punched by Jason.

"Ugh, we'll just take the headphones and leave," Annabeth says.

"We can't leave! He's Austin Moon! And she's Ally Dawson! I ship them so hard!" Piper exclaims. Austin and Ally turn red.

"Where are you sending them?" the redhead asks.

"Ugh! Dez!" the girl says, hitting him.

"What?" Dez asks, confused. Piper, excited, goes over to Dez and starts to explain him the art of shipping.

Meanwhile, Nico goes over to Percy and says, "Percy, I feel a vibe about this place."

Percy scoffs. "Nico, no offense, but you always get vibes about places." Obviously feeling offended, Nico remains quiet.

But Hazel, who had overheard the boys, adds, "Percy, I feel it too."

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE CHILDREN OF THE DEATH!" Percy says. He's not having a good day, therefore, he's short-tempered at the moment. Hazel and Nico look hurt.

"I sense demigods, I tell you," Hazel insists. But Percy just isn't in the mood for it. It's hard for him to be moody, but he has his days.

Just then, Dez starts to glow. Literally. Piper gasps, and everyone's attention turns to him. A golden aura glows around him, and he gasps in confusion.

"He's being claimed," Frank guesses in a whisper. Then a big rainbow appears over Dez's head.

"What did you do to him?" Ally demands to Piper.

"Nothing!" Piper says. "I swear, he's just being claimed by Iris, the goddess of the rainbow!"

Percy face palms and says, "You've _got_ to be kidding me!"

By now, Dez is freaking out. He's running all around the shop scaring customers while screaming and shaking his arms wildly. Austin, amused by the rainbow over his friend's head, starts chasing Dez.

"Ohh sparkles! I wanna touch the rainbow!" he says while laughing and chasing him.

"What's the blonde dude doing?" Leo asks. Everyone ignores the question.

"Claimed?" Trish, the other girl, and Ally say.

"Well-" Hazel pipes up.

"No, Hazel. I can explain," Annabeth says. "You guys know anything about Greek mythology?"

* * *

By the time Annabeth is done explaining to Trish and Ally all about the Greek gods existing and having kids with mortals, Dez's rainbow has disappeared. He was still shining, though.

"Yeah, right. You guys are messed up," Trish says, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, as cool as that sounds, I'm afraid I don't believe you," Ally agrees.

"Gods, it's true!" Percy says. "I know it's really hard to believe. It was really hard for me, too. To believe my dad was Poseidon, god of the sea! But it's true!"

Trish laughs. "Ok, I've got no idea what kind of trick you're playing, but you're all crazy." Ally nods in agreement, her arms crossed too.

"I think that's really cool!" Austin says. "I don't know, Ally, maybe it's true."

"Of course it's not true! It doesn't make sense!" Ally insists.

"We're not crazy, but-" Nico begins, but stops midsentence and gasps. He points to Trish.

It's now Trish's time to glow. But her glow is more silvery and pink. She starts shimmering, and her clothes get changed to a white dress, Greek style. Her hair is now beautifully braided, and she's now wearing beautiful gold eye shadow and stunning red lipstick.

"What the-?" Trish says. They all gasp.

"A daughter of Aphrodite!" Piper shrieks.

Now, Piper has lived a lot of excitement until this point. She'd met her favorite celebrity. She'd met her favorite celebrity's songwriter. She'd met a son of Iris. And now a sister. This is it; she dropped hard on the ground.

"Piper fainted!" Jason exclaims, worried, rushing to her aid. Austin carries Piper and everyone goes up to the practice room, where Ally said she and Austin write their songs.

"Good thing Piper's not awake; I bet she would've freaked out," Hazel says. They enter the room, which is yellow and green, with a piano, a fridge, and a giant neon yellow 'A' on one of the walls.

"Cool room!" Leo says.

Austin lays Piper on the couch and they all crouch beside her. Ally had closed the shop to talk with them about the whole demigod thing. Meanwhile, Trish is admiring herself in a pink mirror.

"I have no idea what's going on, but I look fabulous!" She says with a laugh. Dez stares at Trish in awe.

"Wow Trish, now you're even scarier!" He exclaims. She raises an eyebrow at this comment.

"The prettier the girl, the scarier she is," Dez explains. "And you were scary already, but now you're downright terrifying!" he says, waving his hands.

Trish rolls her eyes at this and they both join the others. Nico is fanning Piper with a flyer, and Annabeth's slightly slapping her.

"Baby, wake up! Come on, Piper!" Jason begs. Annabeth, not knowing what else to do, slaps Piper, hard. Just then Piper inhales deeply and opens her eyes.

The first thing she says is, "You're my sister!" pointing at Trish. They all laugh, even Nico.

"I'm supposedly a daughter of Aphro-who?" Trish asks.

"Aphrodite!" Piper exclaims excitedly. She sits up. "You know, the goddess of beauty and love?"

"Wow, cool!" Trish exclaims.

"So this is all true? The Greek gods really exist?" Ally says.

"I know it's a lot to digest, but yeah," Frank says.

"Wow," Ally says.

"And what about Ally and me? Why aren't we claimed or whatever yet?" Austin asks.

"Well, we're not sure you're _all_ demigods. We only know about those two," Leo says, pointing to Trish and Dez. Dez is still shining like a rainbow, and he's stroking Trish's silky braid. Trish has a disgusted look on her face, her eyes on Dez's hand.

"But it's weird. Gods normally claim their kids when they're around twelve. You're all seventeen or eighteen. That's not normal," Annabeth says.

"And after my wish of having all of the demigods claimed, it's weird you guys haven't been claimed until now," Percy says.

"It has something to do with Miami, I know it. Almost like a force field. I mean, you've never been attacked with monsters before." Hazel says.

"Unless you count a giant fake crab," Austin says.

"But trust me guys, you do not want to be demigods. It's full of risks and sacrifices. Plus, your godly parents don't communicate a lot with you," Percy says.

"I wish it were like that," Frank says, who still struggles with the voices of the Roman and Greek versions of his father.

Austin grunts. "At least Ally is not claimed too." They smile at each other. Just then, a shimmering figure begins to form on top of Ally's head. An owl. Annabeth shrieks.

"NO WAY! A DAUGHTER OF ATHENA!" she says happily. "High-five, sista'!" she says, extending her hand while Ally awkwardly returned the high-five.

"'I remember Athena... She was the goddess of wisdom!" Ally says excitedly after figuring it out. "Well," she says, flipping her hair, "It's not a big surprise, I guess."

Dez's eyes widen. "YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS? I BEAT A DAUGHTER OF THE SMARTNESS GODDESS IN A SCIENCE TEST!" he shouts.

"Dez! That was months ago!" Ally complains, but Dez has a big smile planted on his face.

"Oh come on! What about me?" Austin says. For some reason, he feels jealous of all of his friends suddenly discovering they all have gods as parents. Especially Ally. He doesn't want her to become distant of him because of this.

Frank pats Austin's back. "I'm sorry, man."

"No! You're lucky you're not one of us!" Percy insists. But Austin has had enough. Angry and upset, he stands up and storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Guys, is there, I dunno, another way to know if he's a demigod, apart from claiming?" Ally asks, worried about Austin. Percy shakes his head. Then, his eyes light up.

"No, wait! There is! We could always ask the gods!" he says.

"With an Iris message? Shadow traveling?" Nico guesses.

"IRIS IS MY MOM!" Dez says proudly. All of them, apart from Ally, Trish and Dez, who had no idea what they were talking about, face palmed.

"Gods, Nico, you can't be that direct and simple, they would kill you!" Annabeth says, and he shrinks in his seat, embarrassed.

"It's actually simple. All you have to do is-" Percy begins.

"Wait up, don't listen to that seaweed brain. He's been almost killed by millions of monsters being all heroic and snarky and sarcastic, but for some reason he's still my best friend. I don't know why, but I haven't strangled him yet. But don't listen to him," Annabeth begins to explain what to do herself, and Dez scooches over to Percy, who's frowning at Annabeth.

"Wow, man, she really hates you," he whispers.

"No, she doesn't," Percy replies.

"It sure looks like it! She seems like your enemy," Dez says.

"Actually," Percy says with a smile, "she's my girlfriend." Dez's eyes widen again.

"Wait does that mean that Trish is my girlfriend?" He exclaims.

"Ew, Dez, never!" Trish says, slapping the redhead.

Ally laughs and turns to Annabeth. "No worries, girl, I feel you." Annabeth gives Ally a funny look.

"Does your boyfriend also get mad at you for trying to be cool too? And because you're actually cooler? And smarter?" she says.

"Hey!" Percy exclaims.

"Oh, I don't have a boyfriend," Ally says, and Annabeth smiles.

"There's something between you and the blonde dude Piper fangirls over, right?" she says with a wink.

"YES THEY'RE MY OTP!" Piper squeals.

"Um, no...?" Ally answers. "Oh my gosh, I forgot about Austin!" Ally says, running out of the room to find him. There's silence between those left in the practice room.

"So, are Austin and Ally, a couple or...?" Leo asks shyly. Piper hits him.

"Don't be nosy!" She exclaims.

"Yes, but no, but sometimes. They've kissed. A couple of times. And they dated for a while, but broke up because of their careers. They probably still like each other, but-" Dez says, and Trish stops him.

"Long story short, they're not dating. But if you try to make a move on her, Austin will kill you," Trish concludes.

"Oh," Leo says with a sigh. "Okay."

"But it's okay," Dez says brightly, "because she would've rejected you anyway!" Trish slaps him.

Leo's starting to think that Piper's mom _really _hates him.

* * *

**BAM! FIRST CHAPTER DONE! I dunno about you guys, but we're super excited for this AHHHHHHHHHHH! So, uh, yeah. Thanks for reading and please review! We love you all so so SOOOO much!**

**~Maddie and my friend XD **


End file.
